Fart Garfunkel
"Leroy JEINKINS!!!!" - Fart Garfunkel diving into the End portal Fart is one of the main characters and protagonists in Minecraft: The N00b Adventures. He is well known for his amusing quotes, deep voice and talkative attitude. His signature weapon is either his stone shovel or a bow. He shows a particular liking for his bucket, which he acquired in the third episode. He has appeared in every episode of the Noob Adventures to date. Appearance Fart has brown hair, a dark blue top and pants. Sometimes, he puts his glasses on when he shines his moment. Abilities Combat Fart showed to be a proficient fighter,being able to kill many mobs using the Stone Shovel(Which is a bad weapon to many people on normal Minecraft) and to make a good use with the bow,he even were able to defeat Gaylord only by punching(Even that when Fart was going to deal the last blow,Gaylord teleported him away). Taming Fart looks like very good at taming mobs,since he could tame a pig and use it even with voice commands,something that normal Minecraft people couldn't do. Behaviour Fart is an exceptionally outright person, being quite vocal with his opinions but also at the same time unable to take himself seriously. Fart's character is often basically the comic effect of the series, making use either of his unpredictable interjections or his varied insults, such as "dick pickle". Fart's personality seems to show an endearing loyalty to his travelling companions (Author's Note: I find it dubious whether to call Fart "friends" with the other two, considering that Fart appears to be a bit of an outsider, and he and Snake appeared to be only travelling companions), a moral code (that he sometimes will put to the side) and an pride in his own creations. Despite his failings, Fart is quite easy to get along with, and is shown to strangely have inherently academic knowledge (this is shown when he names his pet pig after a french philosopher) this is probably an effect after defeating the Enderdragon and reading the End poem. He loves his buckets and his glasses. The most, the bucket. History Fart appears in every episode, if you count the ending of the video in 'Smoke And Mirrors'. Fart is still alive, as you can see, watch Minecraft: The N00b Adventures - Witherphobia Fart might have been playing Call Of Duty all day long, as his following quote in Episode 5: Rebels With Porkchop, I expect this kinda stuff in Call of Duty, but not in Minecraft. Not in my world. If this game only had sniper rifles. I'd shoot him in the face and then take his brain and give it a face and then shoot it in the face! Fart had buried his true friend, Descarte (Pig) in Minecraft: The N00b Adventures - Dusk Till Dawn Backstory Not much is known about Fart before N00bly joined the server except that he is a traveling companion of Snake. Fart also may had played Call of Duty before the series since he said he wanted sniper rifles so that he can shoot Gaylord in the face and take his brain and give it a face and then shoot it in the face. He also told Noobly about playing online having a kill streak of 8 brain shots(head shots) claiming to be the best moment of his life. Trivia *Throughout the series Fart makes various Cultural references *His name is a parody of the singer Art Garfunkel. *He is an "all-out" American, as he sings many American songs. Also,in "Dusk till Dawn", he is retreating from the mobs while shouting "Alamo! Alamo!". *In episode 16 of N00b Adventures, it is revealed that Fart actually survived the fall. *He may be named after the poet Art Garfunkel Cultural References *'Fallout Series': "War. War never changes" *'The A-Team:' "Suckah!" *'World of Warcraft meme: '"LEEEEERRROOOOOOYYY JEEEENKIIIINSS!!!! *"Oh hey there, God. Didn' see ya there. What's shakin', Kevin Bacon?" (To Gaylord Steambath) *'Portal Series': " I sure hope there's cake at the end of this." *'Max Payne': " Max Payne style, asshole." *'Half Life Series': "I feel like Gordon Freeman." *'Duke Nukem:' "Its time to eat pork chops and kick ass, and I'm all out of pork chops" Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Appearence Category:Appears In Category:Main characthers